Rainy Afternoons
by Momoiroai
Summary: Demyx wants to spend a little time with the one he loves on a rainy afternoon, what’s better than being with the one you care for most.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Rainy Afternoons

_**Pairing: **_Xigbar x Demyx

_**Rating: **_NC-17

**Warning this story is filled with YAOI (Man on Man, don't like don't read!!!)**

_**Setting: **_Demyx wants to spend a little time with the one he loves on a rainy afternoon, what's better than being with the one you care for most.

* * *

Sitting silently on a rainy rooftop, was a young boy by the name of Demyx. He was a big fan of the rain no matter if he got sick or what, he didn't care all he cared about was the fresh smell of rain as it fell to the earth. And how warm yet cold the rain was, he gave a smile as he looked up at the dark grey sky. To some it may seem dreary but to him it was beautiful, he gave a content sigh as he closed his eyes and let the rain fall down on him. "The rain feels amazing" Demyx muttered as he gave yet another sigh of contentment.

Demyx soon opened his eyes and gave yet another small smile before walking back into Castle Oblivion, he quietly walked back to his room so not to let the others know that he had been outside in the rain. After Demyx made it to his bedroom he quickly undressed and dried his body, chill bumps were all over his pale body. Demyx rubbed his arms as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of pink panties, a blue shirt and a pair of sleep pants. Demyx gave a little smile as he slipped on his clothing, glad to be out of those wet, uncomfortable rain soaked clothes.

Demyx tossed his wet clothes into his small hamper before walking out of his room and into the long corridor; he walked until he saw a door marked XI. Demyx smiled as he knocked on the door and awaited a reply. He soon heard footsteps and the door soon opened and a harsh 'HELLO' was uttered. "S-Sorry Xiggy didn't mean to disturb you, I-I'll just go away" Demyx said with a frown as he turned around to leave.

"No Demmy don't go, I thought you were Marluxia again." Xigbar said with a frown as he gently tugged on Demyxs' shirt. Demyx merely smiled as he turned around and walked into the others room, and gently sitting on the bed. "So what happened with Marluxia?" Demyx asked as he cocked his head to the side, looking at the sharpshooter with a confused look upon his face.

"Oh nothing really, he just keeps coming by my room and asking me about random shit. And I'm starting to get really fucking annoyed" Xigbar said with a sigh as he sat down next to Demyx on the bed. "What have you been doing today Demyx?" Xigbar added.

"Nothing really, I was just outside enjoying the rain" Demyx said as he gave a content sigh. Xigbar merely shook his head as he looked at the other, "Demyx, you're going to get sick if you keep doing that" Xigbar said with a sigh. He wasn't angry with Demyx for there was no real reason for him to be, it was how Demyx was and he knew Demyx was never going to change.

"I know but I love the rain" Demyx said slightly sad, Xigbar merely smiled before leaning down and gently kissing Demyx on the cheek. "You know I'm not mad Demmy, I could never be mad at you. I just worry is all" Xigbar said lightly. Demyx looked down at his hands, he felt a little bad for making Xigbar worry so much.

Xigbar gave a sigh as he pulled Demyx close, "it's okay Demyx, don't worry about it okay." Xigbar said gently as he wrapped his arm around the other. Demyx nuzzled into the warmth of the other, he didn't really have much to say at the moment, except 'I'm sorry' and he knew that Xigbar didn't want to hear that from him. "Demyx what's wrong, Did I upset you?" Xigbar asked with a frown.

"No it's not that, it's just I'm sorry" Demyx said before nuzzling more into the sharpshooter. Xigbar smiled, "It's okay" he said with a sigh. The two sat there for sometime in complete silence, neither one knowing what to say. The silence consumed them, the only sounds that could be heard was the rain falling and the fluttering of there heart beats.

Demyx fell backwards on the bed, the soft pillow cushioning his head, "Comfy there Demmy?" Xigbar said with a smile, the silence finally broken. Demyx didn't answer he merely smiled and pulled Xigbar back onto the bed as well. "I am now" Demyx said happily as he snuggled close to Xigbar. Xigbar merely smiled as he pulled Demyx even closer, the soft pillow cushioning his fall as well.

Their was soon yet another moment of silence between the two, neither one saying a word. This time the silence went on, but the two didn't seem to mind all that much. Xigbar ran his fingers through Demyxs' hair lightly, A soft murmur escaped Demyxs' lips as he pressed into the tender touch of the others slender fingers. "You like Demmy?" Xigbar said with a slight smile, Demyx only nodded as he gave yet another soft murmur. Xigbar slid his hand from the others hair down to his chin, he then cupped Demyxs' chin slightly as he leaned down and pressed his soft lips against the others warm rose tinted lips.

Demyx could feel his cheeks flush slightly as he pressed into the kiss, Xigbar opened his mouth a bit and slid his tongue over Demyxs' bottom lip lightly. Demyx opened his mouth a soft moan escaping before Xigbar thrust his tongue into the others hot wet cavern. Demyx moaned more and more as there tongues dance and twirled around one another.

Xigbar then slid a hand down Demyxs' upper torso before snaking a hand up the others shirt, Demyxs' breath hitched in his throat as he felt the soft tender touches of Xigbars' slender fingers. Xigbar slowly pulled away, now letting the other catch his breath. Demyx panted lightly as he tried to catch his breath, "Want me to stop?" Xigbar asked with a smirk.

"N-No" Demyx said shaking his head furiously at the question, Xigbar laughed slightly as he continued to snake his hand up Demyxs' shirt. He slowly slid the fabric up the others' torso, earning soft moans and whimpers as Xigbar slid the fabric up more and more until he finally slid it over Demyxs' head.

Xigbar then tossed it aside before giving his attention back to the blond beneath him, Demyx blushed as there gazes meet. Xigbar smiled at the other as he slowly leaned down and once again presses his lips against the blond beneath him. Demyx pressed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Xigbar, pulling him slightly closer. Xigbar shifted a bit until his lips were on the blonds' neck, a soft moan escaped the blond as Xigbar now began trailing kisses down his neck.

"Oh God X-Xigbar" Demyx moaned as he tilted his head slightly, the feeling of Xigbar kissing and licking his neck sent a shiver down his body. He felt his body arch a bit as Xigbar continued to trail kisses on down to his collar bone, Demyx bit his lip trying to hold back a moan. Xigbar gave a smirk before gently biting on Demyxs' collar bone, before moving onto his chest. Giving little licks here and there until he reached a pink tinted nipple, he gave it a single lick before taking it into his mouth.

Demyx threw his head back just as a loud moan escaped his parted lips, his chest was heaving up and down as Xigbar continued to suck and lick on his nipple. "How good does it feel baby?" Xigbar asked in a soft sexual tone.

"S-So good, D-Don't stop" Demyx panted.

"Do you want me to keep teasing your nipples or should I just go a little lower?" Xigbar asked as he snaked his hand down to Demyxs' groin. Xigbar gave Demyxs' groin a soft squeeze before sliding his fingers up and down the bulge.

"Oooooh God Xigbar, s-stop teasing a-and fuck me" Demyx said blankly his cheeks flushed as he thought about his words.

Xigbar smirked, "As you wish" he said as he slowly removed the rest of Demyxs' clothing, Demyx then leaned up and tugged on Xigbars' shirt, "Let me undress you" he said cutely. "Okay" Xigbar said his face a pale pink, he sat up and awaited for Demyx to begin.

Demyx slowly slid his hand down Xigbars' chest until he reached the hem of his shirt, Demyx slowly slid the fabric up Xigbars' torso and over his head before throwing it aside. Xigbar gave a moan as he felt cold air caress his naked abdomen, Demyx grinned at the others' sudden noise.

He slid a hand down Xigbars' chest and past his stomach until he reached the hem of Xigbars' pants, Demyx slowly unbuttoned the others' pants before moving his attention to the small silver zipper. Demyx took the zipper between his teeth and slowly slid it down, just watching Demyx do this made Xigbar harder and harder with every passing minute. Finally Demyx slid Xigbars' pants and boxers down with one quick motion, his heartbeat accelerating as he saw Xigbars' ever growing member. "Like what you see Demmy?" Xigbar asked as he kicked his pants and boxers aside.

"Y-Yes" Demyx stammered as he continued to stare at Xigbars' large member, Xigbar gave a smirk as he took Demyxs' hand in his own and led it up to his cock. "Mmmm" Xigbar moaned as the blonds fingers slid over the hot sensitive flesh.

"Want me to rub it?" Demyx asked in a sexy tone.

"Oh God yes" Xigbar moaned as he removed his hand from the blonds' own.

Demyx began to slowly stroke Xigbars' long hard cock, his fingers slowly moving over the head then back down to his sac. Xigbar threw his head back and let a low moan escape him, Demyx moved closer before gently taking Xigbars' cock in his hand and sliding it into his mouth.

Demyx slid his tongue all over Xigbars' cock, twirling his tongue all over the head before gently sucking. "Oh God Demyx, D-Don't stop" Xigbar said in almost a commanding tone. Demyx gave a smile before taking Xigbars' rock hard member in and out of his mouth quicker and quicker, humming softly ever so often.

"Oh God Demyx, I'm so close" Xigbar moaned throwing his head back once more.

Demyx pulled away, "Xiggy take me" he said in almost a begging manner.

Xigbar looked at him a little bewildered, "Are you sure Demyx?" He asked as he stared at the blond.

"Yes" Demyx said once more, his tone not changing as he stared at the other. Xigbar nodded, "Lay down" He said as he put a hand on Demyxs' bare chest then gently pushed him down on the bed. Demyx scooted back as he landed on the bed, before spreading out a bit.

Xigbar smiled at the blond below him, "Hold your legs up" He said softly. Demyx nodded and did as told, blushing and moaning softly as his cock hit his stomach. His entrance now in full view, Xigbar gently prodded at Demyxs' entrance with the head of his cock. A low moan escape the blonds' parted lips, "M-More" Demyx begged.

Xigbar nodded and pushed in half way before pulling out, soon pushing more of his length farther in. Demyx threw his head back, a loud pleasure filled moan escaping his lips once more, "A-All of it, P-Please" Demyx moaned and panted. "If I hurt you tell me" Xigbar said before pushing all of his cock deep inside the blonds, hot wet cavern.

"Ah your so tight" Xigbar moaned, "Y-Yeah" Demyx moaned as he bucked his hips lightly. Xigbar moaned as he trust in and out, his cock throbbing more and more. "Oh Xigbar, please make me come" Demyx moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

Xigbar thrust in and out faster and faster, "Xigbar, Xigbar, Oh God XIGBAR……c-coming" Demyx moaned as he exploded his seed all over his and Xigbars' chests.

"Oh God Demyx" Xigbar moaned and came soon after, he panted softly as he pulled out of Demyx then fell down beside him.

Demyx moved closer to Xigbar, chests heaving rapidly as they held each other close. Demyx gave a small yawn before nuzzling into Xigbars' chest, his eyes slip shut as he slowly fell into a deep slumber. "He's so cute." Xigbar said as he wrapped an arm protectively around the blond, this was Xigbars' way of saying

_**You touch my Demmy and you die!**_

_**The two slept soundly the only noises that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two, and the light calming sounds of that summer rain fall down upon the roof top of Castle Oblivion. Truly just another perfect rainy afternoon.**_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: So ends chapter One, I may end up making this longer than it should be. But I don't think that I'll be just writing about just two characters all the way through the fanfic, I might have every character in this story if I can hang onto enough patientcs to do that. Well tell me what you think, all comments welcome and you can also give me suggestions for the next chapter, like if I should change the pairing or just keep Xigbar and Demyx.**_

_**Owari **_


	2. Chapter 2

_As the two continued to sleep the rain began to increase, thunder shook the castle as lightning flashed through the sky. The lights flickered every now and then before the power finally shut off, Demyx dozed as a clap of thunder filled his ears. He gave a yawn as he made himself comfortable once more, nuzzling back into the warmth of his significant other._

_Xigbar pulled Demyx closer, saying in his own way 'No Touchy' Demyx giggled slightly before nuzzling back into the warmth of the others chest. He soon slipped back into a deep slumber, elsewhere in Castle Oblivion a certain scientist was just about to perfect his newest potion. That is until a clap of thunder startled him and caused him to drop it, "MOTHER FUCKING HELL!" He screamed as he threw his notes on the floor. Papers flew everywhere possible, he took a deep breath to calm himself as he looked at the chaotic state on the floor. "Just calm down Vexen….just relax, just take a bath….. relax and start on it later" He told himself as he left his room, leaving the mess alone in the darkness._

_Vexen slowly walked to the showers, all the while trying to calm himself. "I swear to god I fucking hate goddamn storms" He cursed under his breath as he entered the showers. He let a sigh escape his parted lips as he now began to disrobe, neatly folding his clothes and placing them on a small shelf outside of the actual shower area. He grabbed his soap and a wash cloth before proceeding to the tiled area._

_He cocked a brow as he heard the showers running already, "Someone must be in here too" He said with a sigh, not really minding company yet not really wanting to be bothered as of now. So much had already gone wrong and he really didn't feel like dealing with any one's shit right now. "I'll just ignore them" He thought as he walked on in, he looked around only to see one other person. Vexen smiled as he noticed that the only other individual in the shower's was a certain pink haired man. Vexen walked on over to Marluxia and turned on another shower head. The hot water cascading down his skin, "Oh hey Vexen didn't know you were here" Marluxia said after a moment._

"_Hi there yourself Marly" Vexen said with a sigh, irritation filling his voice more than he intended. Marluxia looked at the other, "Vexy you seem irritated, what happened? I heard you yelling earlier" Marluxia asked as he tilted his head to the side._

"_I was one step away from finishing my experiment…..then a mother fucking clap of thunder startled me and I fucking dropped it" Vexen said angrily. Marluxia smiled as he walked up behind Vexen, pressing his body against the man's own before sliding his hands over his shoulders rubbing them gently._

"_Oh Marly, I love when you give me a massage. Your hands are like magic" Vexen said as he pressed into the others tender touches. Marluxia only smiled as he slid his hands past Vexens' shoulders and onto this back. _

"_You're really tense, want me to help you take the knots away?" Marluxia asked with a sexy smile._

_Vexen merely nodded, Marluxia grabbed the body wash and squeezed some in his hands before gently spreading it from Vexens' shoulders to his lower back. He pulled Vexen under the hot shower before finally messaging him all over. Knots finally being taken away just as his stress was melting away, he let a moan escape his lips as Marluxia continued._

"_I've been locked in my room working for so long I forgot how bad my back gets" Vexen said with a sigh of contentment. Marluxia merely smiled as he continued to message up and down Vexens' spine before slowly moving lower, Vexen gave a slight moan as the hot water soothed him along with the others tender touched and talented fingers._

_Vexen bit his lip trying to hold back yet another moan, his body was reacting more than usual. He looked down at his cock, it was fully erect and he was hoping that Marluxia wouldn't notice his 'problem'. "What's wrong did I get you hard?" Marluxia asked as he noticed how tense Vexen was getting._

"_Y-Yeah" Vexen muttered as he titled his head back to look at Marluxia, Marluxia smiled, "Should I help you fix your problem?" Marluxia asked. _

"_Yeah" Vexen said in a lusty tone, his voice filled with lust and need more than he intended. Marluxia quickly turned Vexen around before pressing his lips against the others, tongues dances and explored unknown territory. Marluxia soon pulled away before kissing down to the others' neck, then to his collar bone. He sucked lightly soon leaving his own little mark, this was his way of saying 'He's mine'. Marluxia then slowly trailed kisses down his torso licking and nipping lightly as he finally reached his destination. Marluxia licked the tip of Vexens' erect cock, it twitched as Vexen gave a low moan. "Feel good?" Marluxia asked, he knew it was a stupid question but he wanted….no needed to hear Vexens lusty voice._

"_Y-Yes, Oh God Yes please don't stop Marly" Vexen moaned and panted, his words almost sounded like he was begging._

_Marluxia smiled up at the Vexen before taking his cock in his mouth, he could feel it twitch in anticipation as he took it full in his mouth. Marluxia wasted no time and went straight to work, sucking lightly as he ran his tongue up and down Vexens' shaft. "Oh God" Vexen moaned as he threw his head back, as he let his fingers slid through Marluxias' wet pink hair._

_Marluxia smiled lightly as he continued his work, he now began to slowly pull the throbbing member out of his mouth. Sucking on the tip gently as he slid his hands up Vexens' torso, he gently pinched and pulled on his nipples all the while his tongue went to work._

"_Oh God Marluxia if you keep this up your going to make me come" Vexen said his voice full of lust, almost if he was begging to be fucked where he stood._

_Marluxia pulled Vexens' cock out of his mouth, "So should I stop teasing and go ahead and take you Vexy?" Marluxia asked as he licked his lips. _

_Vexen merely nodded, he couldn't seem to form words at that moment in time. Marluxia gave a smirk as he sat on the shower floor before pulling Vexen into his lap, Vexen caught himself so not to hurt either of them. He could feel Marluxias' hard cock rubbing against his own, he gave a moan as he buried his face in Marluxias' wet hair._

"_Oh my Vexen, what ever shall we do to resolve this problem?" Marluxia asked with a slight giggle, he loved to tease Vexen. It was one of his many talents, this one he was especially good at, for he did it quite often._

"_Suck me or fuck me it's your choice" Vexen panted, surprised that he managed to even get that much out of his mouth._

_Marluxia smirked, " Then sit on the floor and I'll put my mouth to work" Marluxia said as he gently licked Vexens' chest. Vexen merely nodded as he did as told, sitting on the wet floor his member still as rock hard._

_Marluxia got on his hands and knees before crawling over to Vexen, the way that Marluxia moved was similar to a cat. His shoulders flexing along with his taught ass and his slender figure was almost enough to make Vexen come._

"_Vexy what's wrong your cocks' already dripping, I haven't even touched you yet. Does just watching me make you that hard?" Marluxia asked as he ran a slender finger down Vexens' shaft, earning him a throaty moan._

"_Oh Yes it does" Vexen moaned loudly._

_Marluxia didn't say anything any thing after that, he slowly leaned down and took all of Vexens' cock in his mouth. Sucking slow at first then slowly building up some speed, humming softly, sending vibrations up that oversensitive part of Vexens' body. He slid his tongue up and down Vexens' shaft, all the while he let his hands roam up Vexens' torso until he found his nipples. Marluxia pinched lightly and rubbed them all the while his mouth still at work._

"_Oh God Marluxia I forgot how good you make me feel, Oh God I love your tongue" Vexen moaned and panted, bucking his hips lightly. He couldn't hold back for much longer, Marluxia was making him feel so good. He wanted to jump Marluxia where he stood, "Oh Marluxia I can't take it anymore, Please Oh God fuck me" Vexen moaned as he threw his head back._

_Marluxia smirked, "Now, now my little pet you must obey your master. Or I'll have to punish you, and your master wants' to make you come multiple times. So don't hold back my little pet" He said._

"_Alright my master, u-understood" Vexen moaned, he had forgotten that Marluxia liked to role play during sex. And usually Marluxia ended up being the seme, so to say the least Vexen was the uke._

_Marluxia sucked faster and faster, he could already taste the pre-cum which meant Vexen was pretty close. "Mmmmmmm hmmmmm mmmmm" Marluxia hummed and moaned more and more, sending vibration after vibration up Vexens' oversensitive shaft._

"_C-Coming" Vexen moaned as he let his seed spill in Marluxias' mouth, Marluxia swallowed every drop not wanting any of his Ukes' tasty milk go to waste. Marluxia licked Vexens' cock clean before sitting up, moaning loudly as his own neglected erection hit the floor._

"_Oh your still hard, should I help my master out?" Vexen asked as he now began to run his fingers over the tip lightly. "Oh God yes, you've been working so hard, I felt neglected" Marluxia panted._

_Vexen looked at Marluxia sadly, "Let me show you how sorry I am my master" Vexen said as he now got on his hands and knees and began to suck and nibble on sensitive flesh, Marluxia threw back his head and moaned loudly. Vexen slowly quickened his pace, humming lightly as he continued to deep throat Marluxias' twitching cock._

"_Oh God Vexen, your tongue is as talented as ever." Marluxia thought as he moaned loudly._

_Vexen slowly pulled Marluxia member half way out of his mouth until only the tip was left. He began to lick and suck, putting his tongue to work more and more. "Oh God Vexen, lay down I can't stand it any longer." Marluxia moaned._

"_Is that and order master?" Vexen asked as he laid down on the cool tiled floor._

"_Yes it is" Marluxia said as he leaned over Vexen, he pressed his lips against Vexens' neck. He bit lightly and sucked slowly, after a moment he pulled away. A red hicky could clearly be seen, Marluxia gave a smile as he pulled away happy that his survent now has his mark._

"_Want me to enter now?" Marluxia asked in a sexy whisper, sending shiver down Vexens' spine._

"_Please master, I want you inside me." Vexen begged, moaning softly as he felt his member harden and throb._

_Marluxia nodded as he pulled away a little, he slid his cock slowly into Vexen until his entire cock was in. "Oh God Marly I don't want it slow, hard and fast" Vexen moaned loudly as he felt his member throbbing more and more. It was driving him crazy, Marluxia nodded before thrusting in and pulling back out. His thrusts got harder and harder, dragging moans from Vexen every time he hit his prostate._

"_Marly I-I'm so close please oh god make me come" Vexen moaned loudly, his back arching more and more. _

_Marluxia nodded as he quickened his thrusts, he then began to stoke Vexens' member._

"_Marly…..Marly Oh God Marly c-coming comeing" Vexen moaned as his back arched and he spilled his seed all over him and Marluxia. Marluxia came soon after, soon pulling out and falling to the side. Both men panting lightly as chest's heaved up and down, the two laid there for sometime. The only sounds that could be heard was the running water falling against the floor, and the rhythmic beating of their hearts._

_The two finished there shower before retreating to Marluxias' room, naked bodies still dripping wet as they pilled into Marluxias' bed. Hands roaming all over as tongue's danced and twirled, just another boring afternoon turned into an exciting one._

_A/N: Alright Ch. 2 finally done, it took me a few days to finally finish this one. It's not Xigbar x Demyx this time because I just felt like writing a Marluxia x Vexen Chapter. But don't worry there will be more Demyx x Xigbar, I just wanted to have most of the character's in this fanfic. So I hope you all enjoy, even thought it's not your favorite character's please read and tell me what I should improve or if you have a request feel free to e-mail me or comment. _

_My e-mail is __ninomori__


End file.
